Two real numbers $x$ and $y$ satisfy $x-y=4$ and $x^3-y^3=28$.  Compute $xy$.
Solution 1. The first equation gives $x = y+4$. Substituting into the second equation, we get \[(y+4)^3 - y^3 = 28 \implies 12y^2 + 48y + 36 = 0.\]Thus, $y^2 + 4y + 3 = 0$, so $(y+1)(y+3) = 0$. Therefore, either $y=-1$ and $x=y+4=3$, or $y=-3$ and $x=y+4=1$. Either way, $xy = \boxed{-3}$.

Solution 2. The second equation factors via difference of cubes, as \[(x-y)(x^2+xy+y^2) = 28.\]Since $x-y=4$, we have $x^2+xy+y^2=\frac{28}{4} =7$. Now, squaring the first equation, we get $x^2-2xy+y^2=16$. Thus, \[3xy = (x^2+xy+y^2) - (x^2-2xy+y^2) = 7-16=-9,\]so $xy = \frac{-9}{3} = \boxed{-3}$.